mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Troy Baker
| birth_place = Dallas, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Actor | alias = | gender = Male | status = Single | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = Christian | salary = | networth = | credits = Basilisk as Kouga Gennosuke Fullmetal Alchemist as Lieutenant Colonel Frank Archer Trinity Blood as Father Abel Nightroad One Piece as Enel Final Fantasy XIII as Snow Villiers | URL = | agent = Sutton Barth and Venari Talent}} ' Troy Baker' (born April 1, 1976 in Dallas, Texas) is living and working in Los Angeles and primarily known for his work in anime and video games. Before pursuing acting, Troy was the lead singer and rhythm guitarist for the indie-rock band, Tripp Fontaine. The 4 piece "power pop rock" band enjoyed some success in early 2000 with their radio single "Burning Out" from their debut album "Random Thoughts On A Paper Napkin". The love of music certainly hasn't waned for Troy, and he returned to the singing stage March 31, 2010 with L.A. based band "Sons of the Lawless." Filmography Anime * Baki the Grappler - Katou * Basilisk - Kouga Gennosuke * BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad - Ran * Black Cat - Jenos Hazard * Bleach - Jin Kariya * Bleach: Memories of Nobody - Ganryu * Case Closed - Gin * Code Geass - Schneizel el Britannia * Darker Than BLACK - November 11 * Desert Punk - Makoto * Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone- Ginger * Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest - Dr. Kochin * Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon - Hoy * Eden of the East - Ryosuke Morimi * Ergo Proxy - Kazkis Hauer * Fullmetal Alchemist - Frank Archer * The Galaxy Railways - Wataru Yuuki * Gunslinger Girl - Alfonso * Kekkaishi - Madarao * Kodocha - Hiroshi * Lupin III: Missed by a Dollar - Alex Nabikov * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Syam Vist * Moon Phase - Count Heinrich von Kinkell * Naruto - Hokushin, Renga * Naruto Shippuden - Pain, Yamato * Negima! - Nagi Springfield (Negi's Father) (Season 1) * One Piece - Helmeppo (Episode 2-3), Ohm * Mushishi - Yasuke (Ep. 21) * Shin-chan - Action Bastard * Slayers Revolution - Zuuma * Soul Eater - Excalibur, White Star * The Sky Crawlers - Naofumi Tokino * Speed Grapher - David * The Third - Leon * Trinity Blood - Abel Nightroad * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle - Kyle Rondart * Vampire Knight - Akatsuki Kain * xxxHolic: A Midsummer Night's Dream - Young Man * YuYu Hakusho - Shunjin Non-Anime * Generator Rex - Van Kleiss, Biowulf Television and Film * Mr. Meaty - Mr. Wink * The Imposter (film) - Jerome * Comanche Moon - Pea Eye Parker * Striking Range - Brice Billings Video Games * Age of Conan: Hyborian Adventures - Conan * BloodRayne 2 - Severin, Kagan * Brothers in Arms (series) - Sergeant Matt Baker * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 - Additional Voices * Crimson Gem Saga - Killian (uncredited) * Cross Edge - Troy (uncredited) * Darksiders - Abaddon, Straga, Tormented Gate * Final Fantasy XIII - Snow Villiers * Ghostbusters: The Video Game - Slimer and Additional Voices * Golden Axe: Beast Rider - Axe * Guild Wars 2 - Logan Thackeray * Guilty Gear 2: Overture - Sol Badguy (uncredited) * Guitar Hero: World Tour - The Guitarist * Hexyz Force - Axel Faulken von Rosenbaum * Lunar: Silver Star Harmony - Ghaleon * Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy - Yun * Mega Man X: Command Mission - Spider (uncredited) * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker - Soldiers / Extras * Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 - Yamato * Naruto Shippuden: Ninja Destiny 2 - Yamato * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 - Yamato, Pain * Prototype - Misc. Soldiers * Red Faction Guerrilla - Alec Mason * Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles - Additional voices * Resistance 2 - Maj. William Blake * Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes - Mitsunari Ishida * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 - Kanji Tatsumi (uncredited) * Singularity - Captain Renko, Additional Voices * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – Republic Heroes - Kul Teska * Space Siege - Seth Walker * Tales of Vesperia - Yuri Lowell (uncredited) * The Last Remnant - Additional voices * Transformers: War for Cybertron - Jetfire, Zeta Prime * Trauma Center: New Blood - Dr. Markus Vaughn (uncredited) * Trinity Universe - Suzaku * White Knight Chronicles - Additional voices References External links *troybaker}}} } at MySpace * * * *http://troybakerfans.proboards.com/index.cgi Troy Baker Fanclub Category:1976 births Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Dallas, Texas Category:Actors from Texas ar:تروي بيكر